youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
Pet AnimalTales: Wheezy the Penguin: A Story of Joyful Giving (transcript)
Cast * Tom (Tom and Jerry) as Bob the Tomato * Jerry (Tom and Jerry) as Larry the Cucumber * Wheezy (Toy Story 2) as Nicky the Pepper * Blu (Rio) as Mr. Lunt as Octavius * Fievel Mousekewitz (An American Tail) as Junior Asparagus * Alex (Madagascar) as Pa Grape as the Captain * Olivia (The Great Mouse Detective) as Laura Carrot * Red (The Angry Birds Movie) as Gus as Gustav * Bud and Lou (Krypto the Superdog) as Phillipe & Jean Claude as Gustav's Guards * Winnie the Pooh as Jimmy Gourd * Bernard (The Rescuers) as Dad Carrot * Miss Bianca (The Rescuers) as Mom Carrot * Mushu (Mulan) as Scooter Carrot as Policeman * Big Bird (Sesame Street) as Scallion #1 * Mrs. Brisby (The Secret of NIMH) as Petunia Rhubarb as Sister Calla * Chief (The Fox and the Hound) as Mr. Nezzer * Timon (The Lion King) as George * Flik (A Bug's Life) as Archibald Asparagus * Unnamed Carrot Girl as Herself * Dirk Evert as Himself * Carrot Lady as Themselves * England Woman with Tan Colored Dress as Herself * Dockus Corota with Blue Suit as Himself * Carrot Lady with Purple Dress as Herself * Unnamed England Woman as Herself * Arthur as Himself * Dirk with Brown Hair as Himself * Carrot Lady with Red Dress as Herself * Dockus Corota with Green Suit as Himself * Arthur With Lab Out Coat as Himself * Oscar as Himself * Grandma Gourd as Herself * Pete as Himself * Mrs. Josephson as Herself * Dockus Corota as Themselves * Joseph as Himself * Unnamed Carrot Shepard as Themselves * Joseph With Tan Shirt as Himself * Mary with Blue Dress as Themselves * Villager Woman with Brown Hair and Tan Dress as Themselves * Mary with Rainbow Dress as Herself * Crazed Jopponian as Widow Men * Unnamed Villager Woman as Themselves * Unnamed Greece Customer Girl as Herself * Unnamed Village Man as Himself * Villager Women with Green Dress as Herself * Unnamed Greece Newspaper Boy as Himself * Mary as Themselves * Village Man with Pinkish Beige The Southmen Poor Hat and Pinkish Beige The Southmen Poor Shirt as Himself * Carrot Men With Brown Hair Green Stripes Shirt and Brown Rope as Himself * Unnamed Villager Old Man as Winter Carrots * The American Peas as Captain Pa's Ship Mates * Carrot Men as London Policemen, Winter Carrots and Himself * Leo With Brown Hair Blue White Shirt and Brown Belt as Greece Citizen * Villager Old Man with Red Sweater as Winter Carrots * Unnamed Winter Carrots as Themselves * Unnamed Fly Villager as Himself * Nemo Pea as Himself * A Pea With Gray Hat as Himself * Peasants as Themselves * A Pea With Gray Hat and Gray Shirt as Himself * Little Sister with Brown Hair as Herself * Villager Women with Green Dress as Herself * Carrot Men With Green Sweater as Winter Carrots * Fly Villager with Brown Raggedy Shirt as Himself * Villager Women with Blue Dress as Herself * Citizens of Ninevith as Themselves * Little Sister as Herself Donuts for Dino Cast * Blu (Rio) as Mr. Lunt * Dino (The Flintstones) as Benny * Bernard (The Rescuers) as Dad Carrot * Miss Bianca (The Rescuers) as Mom Carrot * Babs Bunny (Tiny Toon Adventures) as Annie * Chanticleer (Rock-A-Doodle) as Carrot * Flik (A Bug's Life) as Archibald Asparagus as Arthur Hollingshead The Pet AnimalTales Christmas Spectacular Cast: * Chief (The Fox and the Hound) as Mr. Nezzer as The Announcer * Tom (Tom and Jerry) as Bob the Tomato * Jerry (Tom and Jerry) as Larry the Cucumber * Alex (Madagascar) as Pa Grape * Fievel Mousekewitz (An American Tail) as Junior Asparagus * Winnie the Pooh as Jimmy Gourd * Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) as Jerry Gourd * Flik (A Bug's Life as Archibald Asparagus Chapter 1: Pet AnimalTales Theme Song * Chief (voiceover): Live from TomandJerryFan360 studios in lombard illinois. TomandJerryFan360 Productions presents...The Pet AnimalTales Christmas Spectacular! Appearing on tonight's broadcast, Tom Cat, Jerry Mouse, Fievel Mousekewitz, Winnie the Pooh and Tigger, The Kittens, Flik, Alex, Blu, Olivia Flaversham, Roger Rabbit, with Wheezy, and me Chief. Featuring, tonight's main event the network premiere of Wheezy the Penguin: A Story of Joyful Giving. * Olivia: I can't believe it's christmas! I think I'm finally gettin' something. Can't believe it's Christmas! My favorite time of year! * Oliver: I can't believe it's Christmas! Been dreaming of a sugar-plum thing. Can't believe it's Christmas! Oh, boy, it's finally here! * (Jerry on the screen with a tuba. While he's playing it, Tom appears.) * Tom: (Singing) If you like to talk to cat * Tom, Tigger & Pooh (Singing): If a squash can make you smile * Tom, Tigger, Pooh, Chief, Blu, Alex, Olivia, Fievel, Flik, Cleocatra, Mrs. Brisby, and The Chipmunks (Singing): If you like to waltz with pets, Up and down the produce aisle... * Tom: (Speaking) Excuse me. Have we got a show for you. * Chorus: Pet AnimalTales, Pet AnimalTales, Pet AnimalTales, Pet AnimalTales! Pet AnimalTales, Pet AnimalTales, Pet AnimalTales, Pet AnimalTales! * Tom:'' Rabbit, cow, gotta be...'' * Chorus: Pet AnimalTales! ''There's never ever ever ever ever been a show like Pet AnimalTales! There's never ever ever ever ever been a show like Pet AnimalTales!''' ''It's time for Pet AnimalTa-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-ales! * (Jerry collapses then kids giggle and laugh at him) Chapter 2: Christmas Spectacular * Jerry: Don't go away, The Pet AnimalTales Christmas Spectacular will be right back! * Tom (voiceover): Good job, Jerry! * Jerry: Thanks. * Chief (voiceover): And now our host, Tom Cat! * Tom: Good evening! And welcome to the Pet AnimalTales Christmas Spectacular. I'm Tom, and l'll be our hosted evening. And what an evening it's going to be. Jerry has been patiently waiting in the projection booth waiting to press the button and start the film. Well Jerry, it's time! Jerry? Why are you down here? * Jerry: It's about the film, Tom. * Tom: What about the film, Jerry? * Jerry: I can't find it. * Tom: What did you say? * Jerry: The film! I can't find it. I looked everywhere. It just gone. * Tom: Jerry? * Jerry: Yeah, Tom? * Tom: This is Network television. * Jerry: I know. * Tom: Do you know how hard it was to get a network to turn over an hour of air time to a bunch of animals? * Jerry: Uh, pretty hard? * Alex: Hey, what's going on? Why are we running the film? * Jerry: I can't find it. * Alex: Ooh, does the network know? Maybe they're not watching. Maybe now watching Vanna White on another channel. We got to get that film if when they find out. Jerry, you look for the film. l'll created the equation. Tom, talk to the camera. * Tom: Christmas isn't time for families and people. * Alex: All right, enough small talk. Fievel Mousekewitz is gonna do a song. * Tom: Fievel Mousekewitz? But he's on vacation. * Alex: Holy Land, l know. I got him on a satellite uplink. * Tom: You're kidding. * Alex: I do not kid. Okay, he should be coming in right about now. * Tom: Oh my goodness. Fievel, can you hear me? * Fievel: Hi! This is Fievel Mousekewitz, live in the Holy Land. * Jerry: Are you ready for your song? * Fievel: You bet. Chapter 3: "While By My Sheep" * Fievel: Now, for your dining pleasure my sheep and l performed the christmas classic, "While By My Sheep". Hit it boys. While by my sheep, I watched at night. Glad tidings brought and angel bright. How great out joy. * (Sheep baaing) * Fievel: Joy, joy, joy! * (Sheep baaing) * Fievel: Praise ye the Lord in Heaven on high * (Sheep baas) * Fievel: There shall be born, so he did say. In Bethlehem a child today. How great a joy. * (Sheep baaing) * Fievel: Joy, joy, joy! * (Sheep baas) * Fievel: Praise ye the Lord in Heaven on high. * (Sheep baas) * Fievel: How great our joy. * (Sheep baas) * Fievel: Joy, joy, joy * (Sheep baas) * Fievel: Praise ye the Lord in Heaven on high. * (Sheep baas) * Fievel: How great our joy. * (Sheep baas) * Fievel: Joy, joy, joy! * (Sheep baas) * Fievel: Praise ye the Lord in Heaven on high. * Tom: Well, hey. There's something you don't see everyday. * Alex: Don't get to excited. We still don't have the film. * Tom: Oh yeah. But Jerry. Any luck? * Jerry: Not yet, Tom. But Pooh and Tigger say they're got an idea! * Pooh: Have you check the projector? * Tigger: Yeah. The projector. * Jerry: Yes. I check the projector. * Pooh: Well,that was our idea. * Jerry: Scratch that, Tom. Still looking. * Tom: Well, at least we had one good song some christmas specials don't even have that. * Alex: Uh, Tom. * Tom: Yeah, Alex? * Alex: It's the network! * Tom: Did they like the Fievel's song? * Alex: They want to know when we're going to show the film. * Tom: Uh, tell them and just as soon as we can. * Alex: l already told him that. They say we have five minutes to start the film, or else. * Tom: Or else what? * Alex: They go to a bonanza. * Tom: They wouldn't? We need to act fast well what else can we do? * Flik: Is it my turn yet? * Tom: Uh, Jerry, you have a song don't you? * Jerry: Hey, that's right! I do have a song. l'm gonna start it. * Tom: Oh, you're really going to enjoy this, this is a song that Blu wrote himself, It's called, "Donuts For Dino". * Jerry: Rolling! Chapter 4: "Donuts For Dino" * Narrator: And now it's time for "Helpful Humanitarian Songs with Blu", the part of the show where Blu comes out and sings a Helpful Humanitarian Song. * Blu: Well he's a mangy old pet If you saw him I bet You'd walk the other way So sad and alone With his hair overgrown Like a stinky old toupee But doggies have feelings, and doggies need love And doggies like those deep fried treats That come from up above Ohhh! Donuts for Dino Please give.. a glazed to make his smile Thank you, ma'am! Poor troubled beast ''Won't you at least Comfort him awhile? Sir, can you spare a... donut for Dino Please help my doggy friend Thank you kind sir! ''A honey dip would really help His broken heart to mend... (2x) Well just look at this pup ''He is brightening up He's looking not so weak Oh Dino! His outlook was grim 'Till you gave pastries to him Oh look, he wants to speak... Oh, doggies have feelings! And doggies need love! And doggies like sweet, doughy treats that come from up above! * Blu: Hey, what's going on? * Dino: (energize) ''Waltz me around again baby! Around, around, around! ''These donuts are dreamy! Their filling is creamy! Oh! Don't let my feet touch the ground I feel like a ship On an ocean of joy I just want to holler out loud, "SHIP AHOY!" Waltz me around again baby! Around, around, around! * Blu: Maybe... you shouldn't have any more donuts. * Townspeople: ''Oh, doggies have feelings * Blu: No no no no! Don't give him any more! It'll make him crazy! * Townspeople: Doggies need love * Blu: No, no more donuts for the dog! Oh man, this is a terrible idea. * Townspeople: And doggies like sweet, doughy treats that come from up above! * Dino: (energize) Waltz me around again baby! Around, around, around! These donuts are dreamy! Their filling is creamy! Oh! Don't let my feet touch the ground I feel like a ship On an ocean of joy I just want to holler out loud SHIP AHOY! Waltz me around again baby! Around, around, around! * Narrator: This has been "Helpful Humanitarian Songs with Blu", tune in next time to hear Blu say... * Blu: Don't..give...donuts...to dogs!! * Dino: Ruff! Chapter 5: "Ring Little Bells" * Flik: Stay tuned for more the Pet AnimalTales Christmas Spectacular. But first, l'd like to do one more song. * Tom: Not now, Flik. * Flik: Sorry. * Tom: Welcome back to the Pet AnimalTales Christmas Spectacular. l hope you're enjoying the show as much as we are. * Alex: Did you check the concession stand? * Pooh: It's not in the concession, who stand. * Alex: There's a check but dressing room! * Jerry: Checking! * Alex: Tom, what we could really use your help back here? * Tom: Then who's gonna be up here? * Flik: l will! * Tom: All right, couldn't get any worse. * Flik: Oh you're really in for the treat this evening. It in the spirit of Christmas is gone by. l've prepared a traditional Carol. This election is entitled, "Ring Little Bells", or in its original German to let him. * Pooh: Bring watching? * Tigger: It in on board? * Flik: (singing) Ring, bells, go ting-a-ling-a-ling, Ring little bells! O how cold the winter! Will you let me enter? Do not bar the doorway, On my blessed birthday! Ring, bells, go ting-a-ling-a-ling, Ring little bells! (Speaking): See look, l'm rining the little bells, just as the song suggests! * Jerry: Can l ring the little bells too? * Tom: Jerry! * Flik: Of course! * Jerry: This is fun! * Flik: Yes! Isn't it? Ring, ring little bells, ring. Sing with me won't you? * Jerry & Flik: Ring, bells, go ting-a-ling-a-ling, Ring little bells! In our hearts now stirring, 'Mid the bells appearing, Joy and blessing Holy, From the child so lowly, Ring bells, go ting-a-ling-a-ling, Ring Little bells! Chapter 6: Roll the film! * Flik: Back to you, Tom. * Tom: Well, that's it. We can't find the film and we're out of songs. * Alex: The man is right around the corner. Goodbye pet animals. Hello Little Jerry. * Pooh: I guess there's nothing left to do but my break out the pizza. Say, who ordered this pizza anyway? * Tom: The film! Where did you find it? Pooh: What? It's been here all along l figured we'd eat after the show. * Tom: Jerry! Roll the film! Alex the Lion! Get in the house lights! This is gonna be a Pet Animal Christmas after all! * (Alex running off and then start the film and faded blacked out) Chapter 7: "Hope It's Gonna Be Christmas" Chapter 8: Tom's Story Chapter 9: "Greece" Chapter 10: ???? Chapter 11: ???? Chapter 12: ???? Chapter 13: ???? Chapter 14: ???? Chapter 15: ???? Chapter 16: ???? Chapter 17: ???? Chapter 18: ???? Chapter 19: Back in the Theater * Tom: Well, that brings us to the end of our show. * Jerry: This is fun! You did a great job of host, Tom. * Tom: Well thanks, Jerry. You did a great job of projector. * Jerry: Aw, shucks! It was nothing. I sure hope the network like the film, so we can do this again next year. * Alex: Good news, everybody! I got the network on the phone! They say, l love the film! * Tom & Jerry: Whoo hoo! All right! That was great! * Alex: They say, they especially like the part, we got funny little elf, pull all the teeth out of there. Out of what? The domino snowman? So Rudolph finish good get back home. * Tom: What channel were they watching? You mean, they miss the whole thing? * Alex: Ah, maybe this better that way. * Tom: Well, what do you know about that? * Jerry: At least, you guys saw the film, didn't ya? * Tom: Well, we're out of time folks. But remember, god made you special. And he loves you very much, and that's what Christmas is really about. Merry Christmas everybody! * Jerry: Merry Christmas! * (Tom and Jerry are walking through the stage door, and now is end credits logo.) Category:TomandJerryFan360 Category:VeggieTales movie-spoofs Category:Transcripts Category:TomandJerryFan360's Transcripts Category:VeggieTales Category:TomandJerryFan360 Christmas Movies